Amourshipping: Alone in the Woods
by Tailsreader273
Summary: In this short story. Ash and Serena are alone near a small lake while their Pokémon is near by playing around. In the mean time, Serena then realizes that this is her chance to confess her love for him. Will this be the moment she have been waiting for?


Ash and Serena: Alone in the woods.

Ash finally has won the Kalos League Championship and Serena is now the Kalos Queen! Both Ash and Serena are both proud of their achievements. In that aftermath of their achievements and their dream realized, they took some time off and was walking somewhere in a peaceful woods. Clemont and Bonnie are back home at their Lumiose City Gym. That leaves Ash and Serena all alone with their Pokemon.

It is noted that Serena has a huge crush on Ash since they first met during their childhood. Serena then decided to use this moment to tell Ash how she feels for Ash. But one thing, she needed to be completely alone with Ash. No one around and no pokemon around.

Finally, after this entire time of walking, they found a lake near by and decided to just rest there for awhile. Serena has a perfect opportunity.

Serena: "Hey Ash. I actually wanted to tell you something. But it has to be you and me alone. I mean, all alone Ash. Our Pokemon can play with each other over there."

Ash: "Ok Serena. If you say so."

Both Ash and Serena then release everyone of their Pokemon to play with each other in that spot Serena chosen for their pokemon team. Then Serena grabs Ash's hands and then takes him near the lake and sat down on a log.

Ash: "So what do you want to talk about Serena? Something wrong Serena?"

Serena then looks at Ash. She was blushing too.

Serena: "Ash. I actually wanted to tell you something and also give you something."

Ash: "I see. Well, Serena. I actually wanted to tell you something too."

Ash somehow got a strong feeling towards Serena.

Ash: "Serena, ummm..."

But with all density Ash has, he was actually really nervous to tell her.

Ash: "Serena, um..."

Serena: "Ash?"

Ash: "Your really pretty!"

Serena jumped a little bit hearing that from her crush.

Serena: "Really?"

Ash: "Yeah. You look really beautiful!"

Serena: "Awe, thank you Ash! Wow."

Serena was blushing so much, she is beginning to feel warm. Even if the weather was cold.

Serena: "Well, Ash. Umm..."

Serena then gets a feeling to say something flattering towards Ash too.

Serena: "I think you are handsome Ash."

Ash was blushing.

Ash: "Thanks Serena."

Serena smiled. Then She begins to tell Ash how she feels about him.

Serena: "Ash. I just wanted to tell you about how much you mean to me Ash. I am just so thankful that I have you and I wanted to show you how much I..I... Well, let me present it first Ash."

Ash: "Ok."

Serena reached out into her pocket and then brings something out. She then opens her hands and revealed to him. It was a star pageant similar to Serena.

Serena: "I made this for you Ash. To represent this partnership between you and me."

Ash: "Wow Serena. It's so beautiful!"

Serena blushes. This star pageant made out of a Blue and silver star with feathers that are in the same color.

Serena: "This is for you Ash. Please take it."

Ash then takes the Star and held it. He then sees that it has strings attached to it.

Serena: "It's also a necklace. Here, let me put it on you Ash."

Serena then takes the star and then helps him tie it around his neck. After 9 seconds of putting it on his neck, she got it secured on his neck.

Ash: "This looks good Serena. Thank you Serena."

Serena giggles and smiled. Then Ash reached something in his backpack. It seems Ash wanted to return the favor.

Ash: "Serena, I actually have something for you too."

Serena: "Really Ash?"

Ash: "Yeah. Close your eyes first."

Serena: "Ok."

Serena then closes her eyes. Ash then pulls out a boxed present from his backpack.

Ash: "Ok Serena, You can open your eyes now."

Serena then opens her eyes and sees that Ash was holding out a present box. Serena then looked stunned.

Serena: "Ash?"

Ash: "This is for you Serena. You helped me and even supported me when I am down. And I wanted to show you how much you mean to me Serena."

Serena: "Ash."

Serena takes the present.

Ash: "Open it Serena."

Serena: "Ok."

Serena then opens the box. It was another ribbon and this time, is was pink. A beautiful robbin.

Serena: "Oh Ash, It looks so beautiful! And this is for me?"

Ash: "Yes Serena. You mean a lot to me Serena. This is for you Serena."

Serena then looked at Ash and smiled.

Serena: "Oh Ash. Thank you! I will cherish it for life!"

Ash: "Just like how you cherish the blue ribbon you are wearing. And I am happy that you love it Serena. I am sure that you will love that one Serena."

Serena blushes.

Serena: "Well, can we continue to talk about something else?"

Ash: "Sure Serena. Anything for you!"

For the next 10 minutes, Ash and Serena was talking about many other things in their journey. As they were talking, they were getting closer to each other. Finally, both Ash and Serena was so close, their legs were touching. Serena and Ash felt it and blushes yet again.

Serena: "Ash, there is something I actually wanted to tell you. It's just the fact I have been so nervous telling you this. I am really nervous!"

Ash: "It's ok Serena. There is something I have been wanting to tell you too. And I am a bit nervous telling you this."

As soon as they both said that, they both get the feeling that they liked each other and now feels that there is not other time to tell each other, they love one another. Serena then gets a smart idea.

Serena: "Well, Ash. Why don't we say it together?"

Ash: "That's not a bad idea."

Serena: "Well, maybe we need to say it at the same time. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ash: "Yeah. Maybe on a 3 count?"

Serena: "Yeah. So….let's do it!"

Ash: "Ok Serena. Let's do the count down. Together."

Serena: "Ok."

They desired, when they count down to 3, they will both say what they wanted to say. They both mustered up all the courage they can get.

Ash: "One….."

Serena: "Two…."

Ash: "3!"

Ash and Serena together: "I LOVE YOU!"

When they both heard each other say the same thing, they looked at each other in shock!. They both loved each other! And now, they have confessed their love for each other!

Serena: "You...Love...me?"

Ash: "I... was about... to ask you...the same thing."

Serena: "Ash."

Ash: "Serena."

Ash then made a bold move. He then places his hands softly on Serena's face. Serena made a bold move of her own. She places both of her hands on his face. Both Ash and Serena's faces have turned red. They feel a warm tingling feeling. They were both getting nervous.

Serena: "Ash. I love you. Ever since we meet at childhood."

Ash: "I love you too Serena. And since childhood. I been thinking about you. And you only. I am sorry I didn't get your hints Serena. But I promise you Serena, I will make it up to you!"

Serena then close her eyes and looks down.

Serena: "Ashy, you silly boy, You already made it up to me. You just needed to do one more thing for me Ash."

Ash: "And what would that be Serena?"

Serena then wraps her arms around Ash's neck. Ash then wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

Serena: "Kiss me Ash."

Ash: "You want one kiss?"

Ash and Serena is blushing lightly.

Serena: "Yes Ash. Kiss me Ash. Kiss me with all of your love!"

Ash: "I love you Serena. I will kiss you with all of my love!"

Serena: "Ash. Stop talking and Kiss me Ash."

Ash: "Here I come."

Both Ash and Serena close their eyes. Both of their arms are around each other and their faces got closer and closer. Finally, Ash can feel Serena's lips melting on her lips. Serena felt a jolt of joy entering into Serena as she feels her crushes lips touching her. Both Ash and Serena can feel each other's love for each other. Serena then places her left hand on Ash's checks as she continues to feel his lips. Ash then uses her right hand and softly strokes Serena's hair. After a full 1 minute, Ash and Serena break away and smiled at each other with their foreheads touching each other.

Serena: "That was amazing Ash. Thank you!"

Ash: "It's me who should be thanking you Serena. That is the most sweetest thing that could ever happen to me. And I love you so much! Thank you for being my first girlfriend Serena."

Serena: "Oh Ash. I love you. I am glad to be your girlfriend. And I am happy to be your first ever girlfriend!"

Ash and Serena hugs each other tightly. After the sweet moment, both Ash and Serena then resized that the sun is almost down and the night sky was almost here.

Serena: "I guess it's time to place our Pokemon to sleep and camp out for tonight."

Ash: "Good idea Serena. And Serena?"

Serena: "Ash?"

Ash then blushes for what he is about to ask next.

Ash: "Can I sleep next to you Serena?"

Serena's face turns bright red again. Ash then resized what he just asked. Both are still holding each other. Serena the hugs him.

Serena: "Of course Ash. I actually wanted to be be right next to you when we are sleeping. Please, be near me when we are sleeping. Ok?"

Ash then kissed her on her forehead.

Ash: "I will be with you."

Serena: "Ash."

Serena looks at Ash while she smiles.

Serena: "But before we go, can we kiss again?"

Ash: "Sure. I love that Serena."

They both kissed again lasting for 30 seconds. Time seemed to stop as the 2 couple feels the magic of their romantic moments.

Serena: "Thank you Ash."

Ash: "Thank you Serena."

Both Ash and Serena then gets up and headed towards their Pokemon where they were playing. Ash and Serena finds their Pokemon and recalled them back to their pokeballs. As soon as their Pokemon is back in their pokeballs and Pikachu is sleeping, Ash and Serena went into Serena's tent and then, lays down on Ash's sleeping bag together.

Ash: "Is this comfortable Serena?"

Serena: "Yes Ash. Hold on."

Serena then takes Ash's hand and then wrapped them around her waist.

Serena: "This is so much better Ash."

Ash: "I bet it feels better Serena. And by the way, Serena?"

Serena: "Ash?"

Ash then kisses Serena's lips. Serena then placed both her hands on Ash's checks. They were kissing for 15 seconds.

Serena: "That was sweet Ash! I love you so much!"

Ash: "I love you so much too Serena. I can't wait to see where we will go from here!"

Serena: "It will be an amazing journey now that we will be together!"

Ash: "Yeah. Good night Serena."

Serena: "Goodnight Ash. Sweet dreams!"

Ash: "You too."

Both Ash and Serena closes their eyes and went to sleep. All while Ash is holding Serena in his arms. A sweet and happy night for a newly romantic couple!


End file.
